Cars 3: Driven to Win
Cars 3: Driven to Win is a racing game for the PlayStation 4, PlayStation 3, Xbox One, Xbox 360, Nintendo Switch, and Wii U, released on June 13, 2017. It is the first video game developed by Avalanche Software since they were acquired by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. The game takes place after the events of Cars 3 and features 23 playable characters, as well as over twenty tracks that take place across thirteen different environments, including Radiator Springs, Fireball Beach, Porto Corsa, and Florida International Speedway.Cars 3: Driven to Win Release Date RevealedFormer Disney Infinity Dev's New Game Cars 3: Driven To Win Coming Soon Gameplay Cars 3: Driven to Win is a racing game, like many of the ''Cars'' games that precede it. There is a vast array of playable characters from the film, in addition to many tracks and locations. Like in Cars 2: The Video Game, players will be able to collect weapons along the track and use them against their competitors as they drive.Cars 3: Driven to Win is bringing Lightning and friends to consoles on June 13 Features Playable characters There are a total of 23 characters that can be unlocked in the game. To unlock more characters, the player must earn more Skill Checks or complete Master Level Events. *Lightning McQueen - Unlocked from the start *Cruz Ramirez - Unlocked from the start *Tow Mater - Unlocked from the start *Sally Carrera - Unlocked from the start *Ramone - Unlocked from the start *Guido (does not speak) - Unlocked from the start *Mater the Greater - Unlocked in a Master Level Event *Bobby Swift - Unlocked by earning 4 Skill Checks *Brick Yardley - Unlocked by earning 7 Skill Checks *Chick Hicks - Unlocked in a Master Level Event *Natalie Certain - Unlocked by earning 17 Skill Checks *Fabulous Lightning McQueen - Free DLC/Update that gets downloaded in the debut of Cars 3 at theaters in the certain country *Arvy - Unlocked by earning 40 Skill Checks *Dr. Damage - Unlocked by earning 70 Skill Checks *Miss Fritter - Unlocked in a Master Level Event *Rich Mixon - Unlocked by earning 85 Skill Checks *Cam Spinner - Unlocked by earning 50 Skill Checks *Jackson Storm - Unlocked in a Master Level Event *Junior Moon - Unlocked by earning 27 Skill Checks *Louise Nash - Unlocked by earning 57 Skill Checks *River Scott - Unlocked by earning 77 Skill Checks *Smokey - Unlocked by earning 124 Skill Checks *Mack - Unlocked by collecting all 10 Mack Hats in Thomasville Playground Other characters * Sheriff (seen in Radiator Springs races) * Fillmore (seen in Radiator Springs races) * Sarge (seen in Radiator Springs races) * Luigi (mentioned) * Darrell Cartrip (not seen; announcer in races) * Bill * High Impact * Broadside * Airborne New Locations *Fireball Beach Sprint *Fireball Beach Backwards Rally *Heartland Countryside Dash *Heartland Riverside Run *Arizona's Copper Canyon Speedway *Arizona Sundown Run *Midnight Run *Midnight Run at High Noon *Thunder Hollow Back Country Rally *Thunder Hollow Destruction Derby *Thomasville Logging Camp *Thomasville Mines *Radiator Springs Wheel Well Run *Radiator Springs Interstate Pass *Florida International Concourse *Florida International Speedway Returning Locations * Buckingham Sprint (now named London's Buckingham Sprint) * Vista Run (now named Go Go Tokyo!) * Runway Tour (now named Airport Runway Rally) * Casino Tour (now named Italy's Grand Tour) * Timberline Sprint (now named Radiator Springs Red Dirt Derby) Returning Items *Machine Guns (now named Rapid Fire) *Missiles (now named Rockets) *Oil Slick *Road Mine New Items * Nullifier * Magnetic Mine * Bombs * Turbo Syphon * Tracking Rockets * High Voltage * Booster Jets * First Strike Rockets * Spike Strips Cast * David Brian * Corey Dean * Junior Johnson as Junior Moon * Ben Rausch as Lightning McQueen * Darrell Waltrip as Darrell Cartrip * Adam Burton as Tow Mater * Barney Dee * Deborah Marlowe * Teddy Spencer * Murray Williams * Devon Campbell * A.J. Hamilton as Jackson Storm * Nicole Matthews * Sofie Veloz as Sally Carrera Gallery References to other titles *''Cars 2: The Video Game: The gameplay is very similar to the gameplay in this title, and many of the weapons, locations, and techniques introduced in this game make a return. This title's composer, Chuck E. Myers, also comes back to compose the game's music. *Cars 3: All of the playable characters are based on their appearances in this film, along with a few references from said film. Title in other languages Trivia *This game marks the second time Luigi and Fillmore are not playable in a ''Cars video game, as well as the third time Sarge is not playable, with the first being Cars: The Video Game and second being Cars: Fast as Lightning. **In addition, this is the first time Luigi doesn't appear in a Cars video game. *This is the first Cars video game where Guido appears, but does not speak. *The Oil Rig is the only location from Cars 2: The Video Game that does not have a track represented. *This is the first time different voice actors are used for the characters (excluding Junior Moon and Darrell Cartrip) in a Cars video game. *Smokey only appears in his Heyday paint job in this'' ''game. External links * Official website References ru:Тачки 3: Навстречу Победе Category:Video Games Category:Cars 3: Driven to Win